memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Janeway was a 24th Century Starfleet officer, most noted for her service as captain of the starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. She became the first Federation captain to successfully traverse the Delta Quadrant, encountering dozens of new planets and civilizations. She and her crew were also successful in surviving all encounters with the Borg. Personal Life Janeway was born on May 20th in Bloomington, Indiana, on Earth. Her father was a Starfleet admiral, and she had one sibling, a sister. (VOY: "Coda") :According to Jeri Taylor's book Pathways, Janeway's sister is named Phoebe. Kathryn grew up on the plains surrounding her grandfather's farm in Indiana. (VOY: "Macrocosm") When she was six years old, she once watched a bolt of lightning split an oak tree in her grandfather's yard; one she had climbed in just a few hours before. Many years later she would recall that there isn't an anomaly scarier than a thunderstorm on the plains, especially at that age. (VOY: "Shattered") One of her favorite food dishes, Welsh rabbit, was something she would always enjoy while at her grandfather's. (VOY: "Death Wish") Janeway took ballet lessons in her youth. Also, while she was six years old, she learned the dance of the "Dying Swan", the hit of the "Beginning Ballet" class. She would recreate the performance in 2373, during Talent Night, aboard Voyager. (VOY: "Coda") When Janeway was twelve years old, she walked home in a thunderstorm over seven kilometers because she lost a tennis match. (VOY: "Deadlock") In 2373, after 19 years, Janeway decided to take tennis up again, having not played since high school. (VOY: "Future's End, Part I) Janeway is also experienced with pool. (VOY: "The Cloud") During her lifetime, Janeway had studied chromoliguistics, American Sign Language, and the gestural idioms of the Leyron. (VOY: "Macrocosm") Career Early Career During early-2360s, Janeway served aboard the [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]], under the command of Captain Owen Paris. She would serve as the science officer during its participation in the Arias Expedition. (VOY: "Caretaker") While she held the rank of Lieutenant, she was the member of an away team defending a Federation outpost from Cardassians during a border conflict. They ended up cut off in a three day long firefight with the Cardassians. One night during a break in the fighting her commanding officer ordered her and an ensign to crawl out into the brush and save a wounded Cardassian solider, at the time she thought her commander crazy, but in retrospect saving that man's life was one of her proudest moments. In the end her away team secured the outpost and all members were decorated by Starfleet Command. (VOY: "Prey") :The time and nature of this battle implies it was part of the Cardassian wars. Janeway first met Tuvok in 2365, soon after her first command. Janeway would be dressed down by Tuvok in front of three Starfleet admirals for failing to observe proper tactical procedures during that first mission. (VOY: "Revulsion") While in her first year aboard the [[USS Billings|USS Billings]], Janeway sent an away team to survey a volcanic moon. Their shuttle was damaged by a magma eruption and three crewmembers were severely injured. The next day she returned to the moon, alone, to complete the survey. She wanted the crew to know that their suffering had not been in vain, despite the possibility that she could have been killed. (VOY: "Night") :Tuvok's choice of phrase in "Night" suggests that Janeway was aboard the ''Billings while still of commander rank. However, she stated that she first met Tuvok following her first command nine years before "Revulsion". Jeri Taylor's Mosaic and Pathways novels show both sides of their first encounter, but maintain that Janeway's first ship was the [[USS Bonestell|USS Bonestell]]. If true, this would presumably require the Billings to be her second ship.'' USS Voyager In 2371, Captain Janeway took command of the Intrepid class starship USS Voyager. The vessel's first mission was to locate a missing Maquis vessel last seen in the Badlands. While in the Badlands, Voyager was engulfed by a huge energy wave that hurled the ship 70,000 light-years into the far-side of the Delta Quadrant, in the same way that it did the Maquis vessel. Janeway soon discovered that they had been brought there by the Caretaker, a being who was looking for a way to reproduce as he was dying. The Caretaker told Janeway of how he, and another like him who had left several centuries earlier, had accidentally ruined the homeworld of the Ocampa. After the entity's death, Janeway destroyed the Caretaker's array to keep it from falling into the hands of the Kazon, who would use it against the Ocampa. She then had the task of merging the Starfleet and Maquis crew in order to return home, a trip that would take over 75 years at the ship's maximum cruise velocity. (VOY: "Caretaker") During her first few days at the Delta Quadrant, Janeway met a Talaxian named Neelix and an Ocampa named Kes, who became crewmembers aboard Voyager after the Caretaker died. In late 2373, Janeway discovered a region of space with little or no Borg activity, which they named the "Northwest Passage". It was later discovered, however, that the absence of Borg activity was due to the presence of a large number of quantum singularities. The singularities in turn were how Species 8472, a race more powerful than the Borg, were entering our domain from their realm of fluidic space. Janeway therefore decided to avoid the corridor entirely, and instead make a temporary alliance with the Borg in order to secure safe passage through Borg space. Janeway oversaw the development of a new nanoprobe-based bio-weapon that was designed to attack Species 8472 at a cellular level. (VOY: "Scorpion, Part I, Scorpion, Part II") In 2378, Janeway was able to return to Earth with the assistance of Admiral Kathryn Janeway from the early 25th century in an alternate timeline, who had provided her present-day counterpart with sophisticated anti-Borg technology, including transphasic torpedoes and ablative armor generator technology, in order for her to enter the nebula that had readings suggesting dozens of wormholes. When Voyager reached the nebula through guidance by Admiral Janeway she ordered the crew to enter the transwarp hub but Captain Janeway was reluctant to forego the opportunity to damage the Borg's infrastructure considerably. While trying to outrun the cascading shockwave reaction caused by the destruction of one hub, a Borg sphere pursued Voyager and attempted to capture it. Upon exiting the transwarp conduit in the Alpha Quadrant, Admiral Paris ordered all available ships to intercept in response to sensor readings indicating a Borg energy signature. As the Starfleet armada opened fire, Voyager destroyed the sphere from inside with one single transphasic torpedo. Shortly, the fleet greeted Janeway as Voyager exited the conduit and reached home. (VOY: "Endgame") Dealings with the Borg Admiral Janeway has earned herself a reputation for dealing with the Borg. Her first encounter with the Borg was in 2371 whilst Voyager was in drydock at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. A former Borg and future crew member from the future traveled back in time with the help of the Federation Starship USS Relativity. (VOY: "Relativity") Another encounter came about after she aided the Sakari in camouflaging energy readings and ruins from their planet. A single dead Borg drone was found among the rubble. (VOY: "Blood Fever") Whilst traveling through the Nekrit Expanse Voyager encountered a Borg Cube floating dead in space. There were no power signatures on board and scans revealed 1,100 dead drones. Janeway sent an away team over to the cube to collect and gather information about Borg Technology. The Away Team discovered that all systems on the ship ceased abruptly by an electro-mechanical discharge approximately 5 years earlier. The team brought back a Borg Corpse to analyse. Whilst leaving the region, Chakotay was forcibly linked to the new Borg Cooperative and made to activate the Borg Cube which was destroyed seconds later by the Cooperative. (VOY: "Unity") Between stardates 50953.4 and 50984.3 Voyager launched a long range navigational probe. On stardate 50984.3 Janeway was interrupted whilst playing a new holo-novel by her first officer. Their recently launched probe stopped transmitting, the last few seconds of the probes telemetry showed a Borg Cube approaching, then it being beamed abord a Borg Ship with a drone accessing the probe. This alerted Janeway to her presence close to Borg Space. Janeway increased security and prepared herself and her crew for the eventually of crossing Borg Space. Whilst en route to the Alpha Quadrant, Voyagers engines stalled as Kim detected 15 Borg Ships closing fast from behind. 14 of the ships passed Voyager but the last one scanned voyager with a polaron beam. Later, Kim detected that the power signatures of the Borg Ships had ceased. Janway, curious about this decided to head for thier posistion. (VOY: "Scorpion") She would have her most famous dealing with the Species later in the year. After nearly three years of travel, the Voyager had reached the edge of Borg space. Rather than turn around, Janeway and her crew managed to locate a small passage where there was no Borg activity. Later, she learned that the Borg's new enemy, Species 8472 occupied the passage. Rather than tempt fate with the unusual aliens, Janeway opted to make a treaty with the Borg. Voyager's EMH had discovered a way for Borg nanoprobes to assimilate the previously immune Species. (VOY: "Collective"; VOY: "Scorpion, Part I"). In 2376, Janeway found out that a group of Borg had a genetic mutation that allowed themselves to exist as they were when they were individuals during their regeneration. This state was named Unimatrix Zero. Janeway assisted them in fighting Borg without the mutation so that they could remain individuals. She, B'Elanna Torres, and Tuvok implemented a nanovirus into Tactical Cube 138's central plexus, seperating the members of Unimatrix zero from the hive mind. This plunged the collective into a civil war. Later Career Upon the return of Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant, Janeway would be promoted to the rank of rear admiral and given an assignment at Starfleet Command. In 2379, she would order the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] to Romulus, a message relayed at a request of the new Romulan Praetor, Shinzon. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Personal likes and interests Coffee Kathryn Janeway is well known for her addiction to coffee. She will refuse a day without a cup of coffee and prefers it completely black, without milk or sugar. Janeway once tried to give up coffee, unsuccessfully. Once, Neelix tried to get her to use Voyager's food reserves instead of her replicator rations by giving her his famous "Even better than coffee substitute". Grudgingly, Janeway accepted to try it, but was relieved when the bridge called her just before Neelix was finished pouring it. (VOY: "The Cloud") Janeway's coffee quotes "Coffee, black." Janeway to Voyager's computer. "Just... coffee." After Neelix tried to give her another alternative to coffee instead of his custom substitute. "There's coffee in that nebula." "I'm just going to have to give up coffee, that's all there is to it." (This marks her unsuccessful attempt at giving up coffee.) "You ought to try it one day. Keep's you sharp." Janeway to Seven of Nine. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") "It's an aquired taste." Janeway to Kurros. (VOY: "Think Tank") "Coffee, black." "Make it yourself." Janeway and Voyager's computer after Q gave it a personality. (VOY: "Q2") Chronology ;20 May, year unknown: Born in Bloomington, Indiana, on Earth. ;Early 2360s: Serves as science officer aboard the [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] under future Vice Admiral Owen Paris. ;2363: Serves as commander aboard the [[USS Billings|USS Billings]]. ;2371: Assumes command and becomes captain of [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]; while looking for a Maquis ship in the Badlands, she was hurled to the Delta Quadrant along with her ship and crew. ;2378: Returns to the Alpha Quadrant after being stranded for 7 years in the Delta Quadrant via the use of a Borg transwarp hub. Shortly thereafter, she is promoted to rear admiral and assigned to Starfleet Command. ;2379: Orders Captain Jean-Luc Picard to Romulus for a diplomatic meeting with the new Praetor Shinzon. Background The character of Kathryn Janeway was originally named Nicole Janeway. The role of this Janeway was given to French-Canadian actress Genevieve Bujold. Bujold would leave the cast of Voyager during the filming of pilot, "Caretaker", and would be replaced by actress Kate Mulgrew. The character was, at that time, renamed to its current form - Kathryn. In many distant and back-on shots Sue Henley played Janeway, functioning as Mulgrew's stand in. Apocrypha In the Voyager relaunch book series, Admiral Janeway also teaches at Starfleet Academy with Tuvok. Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn de:Kathryn Janeway fr:Kathryn Janeway